


Sleepover

by cryptidturtle



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Makeovers, Sleepovers, Team Bonding, april is gay for irma, facemasks, fic request, fun bonding nonsense, mikey is pan, set shortly after s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidturtle/pseuds/cryptidturtle
Summary: When Mikey asks April to do a sleepover with him having never done one before, April jumps at the chance and vows to make it the best sleepover ever.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> for brightlotusmoon on tumblr! sorry this took so long lmao. set shortly after season one.

April loved her new friends, how could she not? They had saved her life, helped her find her father, taught her to protect herself, trained her as one of their own, befriended her in a time she had felt so alone, and became family to them. They were a little strange sure, but they were her’s. Leonardo was like a loveable older brother, sort of nerdy but a welcome and reassuring presence. Raphael was an enthusiastic and passionate brother, a little intense but a great sparring partner. Donatello was smart, a genius even, sure she didn’t return his feelings and saw him more as family, but she still cared about him. (Besides she was still struggling to deal with her crush on her best friend Irma.) Michelangelo however, she felt closest to. He was fun and like a ray of sunshine despite the darkness of the sewers. He was talented and the sweet younger brother you always wanted to have, mischief and pranks aside. So, when Mikey had nervously asked her if she wanted to have a sleepover with him like people always did in tv shows he’d watch, she jumped at the chance, grinning wildly.

So, April had told her father she was sleeping over at a friend’s house, loaded down with some face masks and other fun sleepover supplies (nontoxic to mutant turtles of course, she had done her own research and had asked Donnie to make sure). Sure, she had gone all out but this was Mikey, he was like a baby brother and he had never had a human friend or a sleepover. So, it became April’s mission to make this the best sleepover ever. The turtles had offered to meet her and walk her to the lair, but she insisted she was okay, feeling confident with her weapon of choice the Tessan and a large can of pepper spray.

After a short trip through the sewers she arrived in the abandoned subway station, leaping over the turnstiles. April knew the others already knew she was here, from Donnie’s security cameras no doubt.

  
Her suspicions were confirmed when an excited shriek of “APRIL!!” sounded the room and she was pulled into an enthusiastic hug. She laughed and returned the hug, jeez she had gotten a lot stronger since training to be a kunoichi but wow the turtles were strong.

  
“Hi Mikey! Are you prepared for your first and best sleepover ever?” She asked, faking a serious tone as her grinning companion released her from his hug trap.

  
“Hell yeah I am!” Mikey shouted, barely containing his excitement.

  
An annoyed “Language.” came from beloved stick in the mud older brother Leo from the kitchen. April and Mikey exchanged looks, muffling their giggles.

  
“Right sorry, I meant shell yeah I am!” He shouted again. April snorted at Mikey’s attempt to recover from cursing. He took her hand and enthusiastically lead her to his room, she waved to Leo as they passed by the kitchen, having already briefed the three brothers and Sensei on her sleepover plans.

April let out a low and impressed whistle upon seeing Mikey’s room, he had cleaned up for her, aww. There were no left-over pizza slices or boxes left around! Master Splinter couldn’t even get Mikey to clean his room, she kind of felt honored.  
The orange mask clad turtle noticed her expression and grinned, pretty proud of himself, “I know right? That’s how hyped I am.” April snickered and pulled out her duffle bag which had been filled to the brim with fun sleepover things to do, sure it was kind of middle school of her but hey Mikey has never done this before, so she was pulling out all the stops.

  
“Okay so I know you like makeup and pretty stuff like that, so I grabbed some of my makeup kits from when I was younger and some stuff Irma left at my house. I also got facemasks and nail polish along with some of those sleepover games my dad got for me to get to know my friends with. Sound good?” She asked, pulling out some of the supplies, sure she wasn’t that into makeup and all that but upon seeing the amount of excited emojis Mikey had sent upon hearing she had stuff like that in the group chat she just had to bring some. Mikey opened his mouth to ask a question, but April beat him to it, “And yeah everything is mutant turtle safe I already asked Donnie about it, we don’t want your skin getting fucky again.” Mikey nodded satisfied with the answer, shuddering at the thought of his shellacne.

  
He brightened again, “Sounds awesome! Let’s do this!” April grinned and the fun began.

They put on some cheesy movie Mikey had rented, vowing to watch the action flick that April had brought afterwards. She was now demonstrating how to paint nails on Mikey’s, thankfully since he had less fingers than she did it got done faster. When April had asked what colors Mikey answered, blue, red, and purple. She arched an eyebrow at him, a smile on her face, it was no wonder why he had chosen those colors.

  
Mikey grinned, “Okay they’re aesthetically pleasing colors but I also love my dumb brothers.” He retorted, pretending to pout but not bothering to fully mask his smile. April rolled her eyes with a grin and finished up painting his nails.

  
“Whatdya think?” She asked, she wasn’t the best with painting nails, but she had nail polish remover packed and cleaned up her mistakes.

  
Michelangelo beamed, “Oooh fancy I approve.” He said in a fake haughty tone of voice.

  
April snickered and moved on to his toes, “Once they dry you can do mine if you want.” She offered, Mikey nodded excitedly. After finishing she held out her hand for her friend to paint, trusting him to do a good job since he was the most artistic of the turtles after all. (Besides she would’ve let him do it even if he couldn’t paint for shit.)

  
“What color dyou want?” He asked.

  
April thought for a moment and shrugged, “Surprise me.” Mikey grinned and got to work as April turned her attention back towards the movie, assuring Mikey she wouldn’t peak. An enthusiastic “Ta-da!” distracted her from the movie, she looked down at her nails. She smiled softly, her heart effectively warmed. The colors Mikey had chosen were blue, red, purple, orange, and yellow. Judging from the turtle’s expression and her regular outfit, yellow represented her.

  
“Y’know cause you’re like an honorary Hamato now…” He said softly, April blinked rapidly, a grin spreading across her face.

  
“I love it.” She said pulling him into a hug.

  
Mikey giggled, “Hey c’mon don’t mess up my nails!” He complained, obviously joking.

  
The girl began to laugh, “You sound like Irma.”

  
Mikey began to paint her toes when his grin became catlike, “Ooh Irma huh? Is she the goth girl you are always making goo-goo eyes at whenever we were shadowing you to make sure you were safe from the Kraang?” He asked, a smug tone in his voice as if he already knew the answer. April’s face reddened, and she resisted the instinctive urge to kick her friend in the face and bolt.

  
“W-what?! No!” She exclaimed, hiding her flushed face with her still drying hands.

  
Mikey made a pouting noise sounding like a kicked puppy, “C’mon Apriillllllll, you’re a Hamato nowwww you gotta tell me, your sweet innocent baby brother.” He protested. April sent a mock glare at him, jeez now she knew why Mikey had his older brothers wrapped around his finger.

  
She sighed, “Okay one, pulling the family card like that is cold. Two, you are anything but innocent. Three, stop grinning like that. Four, y-yeah that’s her… She’s so cute Mikey you don’t understand!”

  
He finished painting her toes looking satisfied with his handiwork before leaning in close, “Tell me everything.” He replied, a serious expression on his face, poorly masking his smug grin.

 

After a long-winded explanation of just how pretty Irma’s eyes were and about how they met, and Irma’s kissable lips April let out a loud groan. “I’m so gay Mikester, I don’t even know my sexuality yet but I’m so gay.”

  
Mikey giggled, bumping her shoulder reassuringly with his, “Don’t worry about it, Leo practically has a heart attack every time he sees a cute boy on patrol and he still claims he’s straight. You’ll figure it out.” He reassured.

  
April looked up at him from where he was doing her makeup, armed with an eyeshadow brush. “How’d you get so wise?”

  
“I took a bunch of quizzes on BuzzFeed, I’m pan. Close your eyes.” He replied, she complied and closed her eyes, wrinkling her nose as she felt the powder tickle her eyelids.

  
After he finished she looked up again, “Huh, cool. I had no idea.”

  
Mikey grinned, posing almost dramatically, added with the fact she had already done his makeup he looked pretty great. “Of course you didn’t, I’m like an onion. I got layers.” He replied, struggling to keep a serious expression on his face.

  
April groaned loudly, “You did. Not. Just quote Shrek. Mikey no stop laughing I’m gonna pepper spray you.” She said deadpan, both knowing she was joking. Mikey stuck a defiant tongue out at her.

  
He brightened, “Wait I just had two, (2) great ideas. First, you take some selfies and send them to Irma. And second, we water balloon my poor unsuspecting brothers.”  
April grinned widely, “Let’s do it.”

After taking some pictures together and a few of just themselves April sent some to Irma. They then loaded up on water balloons, Mikey already having a bunch prefilled. She didn’t ask why, he was Doctor Prankenstein after all. They snuck out into the lair, keeping their feet light with ease given they both had some degree of ninja training. Raph was in the dojo practicing getting out some energy, Donnie was in the lab, Leo was in the kitchen making tea.

  
“Okay, to get away with an assault of this scale all at once we gotta get Donnie first, he might help since you are on my side. Then we gotta get Raph and we have to flip him, he’ll be so impressed he won’t yell. Then we get Leo, he’ll be expecting my attack with big bro instincts so you gotta get him with yours.” Mikey informed just above a whisper, April nodded seriously.

They entered the lab, Donnie was working on something by the algae pool. The duo had entered via the garage entrance rather than the clunky metal door of the lair hoping to not alert Donnie. He didn’t look up, “Oh hey Mikey I’m just collecting some sampl- “Donatello began to say before being interrupted by a water balloon colliding with his shell, surprising him and sending him tumbling into the pool.

  
April let out a startled and soft laugh, “Sorry Don, do us a favor and don’t tell?” She asked, pulling him from the pool. Donnie looked bewildered and was dripping wet, he grabbed a towel from a desk, having fallen in the pool before.

  
He opened his mouth as if to complain before catching a glimpse of the pleading and gleeful look on April’s face before shutting it and sighing, “Okay but only if you are getting Raph too.”

  
Mikey grinned wickedly, “Of course.”

They slipped into the dojo, Raph was jamming out to some loud rock music with his earbuds and hadn’t heard them come in. They gave two quick thumbs up to Donnie who was waiting in the living room with an exasperated expression. Mikey nodded to April wordlessly saying it was her turn and she pulled back and flung the water balloon to Raph’s shell. Before he had time to react they rushed forward and grabbed both of his arms, Mikey’s leg slipping out and tripping Raph’s using the momentum to flip him over both of their shoulders. He looked up at them stunned, taking out his earbuds. “…Nice shot.” He said surprised. Mikey and April grinned and high-fived.

Last was Leo, but he was going to be the most difficult. Mikey had complained in the past that Leo had some crazy way of telling every time he was going to pull a prank, he’d bested him before but never all three of his brothers in one night. With April’s help he was going down.  
Leo was sipping his tea, his Space Heroes marathon just ended so now he was relaxing. He swore he heard something, he frowned, narrowing his eyes and unconsciously slipped into a defensive stance. A water balloon whizzed towards him, he dodged narrowly, it splattering on the wall behind him.

  
“Mikeeeeeeey.” He said in his annoying big brother tone. Suddenly a water balloon came from the ceiling and landed dead center on his plastron. He made a surprised noise as April and Mikey leaped down from the rafters they had climbed in order to get the drop on him, both incredibly proud of themselves. “How- how did you?” He began to ask, slightly incredulous and a little impressed.

  
“We’ll never tell! Just another shocking attack by the hands of Doctor Prankenstein and Lady Pranksalot!” Mikey yelled loudly, a wide and satisfied grin on his face. April giggled, struggling not to burst into laughter. Donnie and Raph filed in, both still damp before pulling out a pizza from the fridge and placing it in the microwave.

  
Leo sighed, a fondly exasperated look on his face. “Nice job enlisting April in your plan.” He scanned their smug faces for a second before frowning in confusion. “Are… Are you both wearing makeup?” He asked.

  
Mikey and April nodded, “Yeah bro makeovers are a huge part of sleepovers, duh.” Mikey replied, stealing a spare slice of pizza that had just been removed from the microwave, not caring the cheese slightly burned his fingers.

  
Leo thought for a moment, “Can… Can you do mine?”

 

 

The Hamatos sans Splinter who retired to bed early were all lounging on the couch, wearing facemasks having removed their makeup after plenty of shenanigans. April and Mikey wordlessly fist bumped, satisfied that they had dragged the others into their fun.

  
Raph grumbled, “I can’t believe you both talked me into this.”

  
Donnie who was blowing on his freshly painted nails to dry them looked over at him, rolling his eyes. “Raph please the second Mikey said facemasks you insisted on trying some out. Your skincare routine is almost as intense as Leo’s.”

  
The turtle in question made an offended noise at the teasing of his skincare.

  
April snickered, normally she dreaded this kind of thing and avoided sleepovers whenever possible but with the turtles she didn’t mind and if it meant spending time with them all aside from missions and training she’d jump at the chance to do it again. She sighed contently, feeling at home in the abandoned subway station of all places surrounded by the mutants who had become her family.


End file.
